Life At Fairy Tail Academy!
by Rychan14
Summary: Follow as Lucy Heartfilia goes through life at Fairy Tail Academy and finds hardship and friendship! What will happen when the guy she likes starts dating his childhood friend? And what will happen when her best friend moves away? Read to find out! P.S I do not own Fairy Tail or any characters P.S.S I did not come up with plot, my amazing friend Eva did!
**~Prologue~**

Hi, Lucy Heartfilia here!

I am going to be telling you about my journey through high school! The great thing is that all my friends and I were already at Fairy Tail Academy except we were in secondary school! Which means no having to go through being the new kid. I'm sure you know all my friends:) Natsu, Gray, Erza, Levy, Mirajane, Gajeel, Cana, etc.

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

Today is the first day of high school and it just happens to be the day I forgot to set my alarm the night before, So here I am running to school with a piece of toast in my mouth and the tie, that goes with my school uniform, not done up fully! I finally make it to school and it's just my luck that the halls are clear and so I run to homeroom(hoping that Mr. Conbolt doesn't mind to much)! I rush to the door and throw it open and without thinking I burst out, practically yelling, "I'M HERE, I'M HERE!", at that moment everyone's heads turn towards me and I start to feel my cheeks burning up because of embarrassment. Macao, I mean Mr. Conbolt then gestured to the seats and said, "Don't worry Lucy, just take a seat.". And so I took a seat next to my best friend Natsu and it was perfect because my other best friend Levy was on the other side of me!

Natsu then greeted me with, "Hey, Luce" And then I replied, "Hi Natsu, it's so great to see you!"

"Yeah, you too.", I then smiled at Natsu and turned to Levy and said, "Hi Levy~Chan, I missed you so much!"

"Oh my gosh, me to Lu~Chan! Are you going to go to book club after school tomorrow?"

I then said "Of course I am, why wouldn't I?"

Levy, Natsu and I then started to talk all period! It was a great way to start of the year...but then came lunch.  
Everything started out normally you know, Gray and Natsu at each other's throats and Erza breaking them up! That all changed when Natsu started to talk about how Lisanna came back. Ok, so me having no idea who Lisanna is, turned to Levy to ask her.

"Lisanna is our childhood friend especially to Natsu and she is Mira and Elfman's sister, anyway when middle school came around she went to Edolas for a special arts program, and by the sounds of it she came back over the summer because it just wasn't for her." Levy whispered to me. As Natsu continued he was saying, and I believe his exact words were, "So me and Lisanna have been hanging out a lot over the summer and and we are kinda, how should I say this, dating." I have to say, everyone's expressions were hilarious! Erza about to eat a piece of her strawberry cake, dropped her fork, and widened her eyes. Gray on the other hand was taking a sip of his ice-cold water and had a spit take all over Gajeel, who yelled "What the heck Gray?", and of course they started fighting. Then there was me, I went wide eyed and my jaw dropped. I felt like I was about to cry, so I stood up and started to leave, when Natsu asked me, "Where you going, Luce?"

"Oh, I'm just going to the washroom, that's all.", I replied

"Okay, just don't be long, Lisanna's coming soon and I really want you to meet her!"

"Don't worry Natsu.", And so I went to the washroom, rather quickly because I really didn't want to start crying in the hallway! About a minute after I got to the washroom Erza and Levy came in and Erza immediately asked me, "Are you okay, Lucy?". I was not fine and yet I told her I was, to be honest I had a little crush on Natsu, Ok I had a big crush on Natsu. The best part was that I was actually thinking about telling Natsu about my feelings for him, but nope, not anymore! _And_ Levy and Erza both say through my lie!

"Are you _actually_ fine?" Levy asked me, I realized there was no point lying to them and so I told them,"No, I really like Natsu, and I feel like my heart was just ripped out of my chest! You know what, I'll be okay, I can get through this, don't worry!"

Erza then reassured me,"Okay but if you ever need to talk we're here for you, and Natsu has never looked at Lisanna the way he looks at you, I'm sure he likes you, but has never realised his feelings, don't forget he is super dense!"

"Yeah," Levy agreed, "And we'll fill in the other girls, so you can talk to them too!". After that we started to head back to the cafeteria. When we got there, there was a girl Natsu had his arm around, she was so pretty! She had short, white hair, blue eyes and had flawless skin! When Natsu noticed us he immediately lit up and said, "Luce this Lisanna, Lisanna this is Luce!"

Lisanna then said to me, "Luce, I thought your name was Lucy?"

I replied with, "Yeah, it is. Natsu just calls me Luce!" When Lisanna heard that she didn't look to happy, she then said to me, "Well, It's nice to meet you, Lucy! Natsu talks a lot about you!"

I then asked, "He does?" and she nodded.


End file.
